


Love blindfolded

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [9]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya and Kaoru have dinner together the night before their first show at Yokohama. Toshiya is happy and relieved after hearing from Die that Mari is not pregnant. He proposes Kaoru a new trial run with the plugs and something even more exciting; making love blindfolded. Kaoru agrees although he has some reservations. Toshiya does his best not to disappoint him and is pleasantly surprised himself when he discovers completely new aspects in his former teacher during their lovemaking.





	Love blindfolded

Toshiya hadn’t realized how worried he had been about Die becoming the father of Mari’s child before he heard in the gents that their attempt had failed. The relief made Toshiya almost giddy. The future was again open to all kinds of possibilities, even the one where he and Die were lovers. The realization made him happy, so happy that he wanted to share the feeling somehow with Kaoru.

       When Toshiya returned to their table at the far end of the restaurant, he didn’t tell Kaoru anything about his short encounter with Die. He just smiled at his handsome companion considering his options.

“Hmm, you look very satisfied… like a cat that just eaten a canary”, Kaoru remarked, when Toshiya kept gazing at him with a smile on his face.

“I am satisfied. The food was delicious and I’ve got excellent company. What more can one ask for?” Toshiya replied leaning forward. “I was just wondering about our next trial with the… plugs”, he continued lowering his voice.” Would tonight be alright for you?”

Kaoru’s face brightened up when he understood what Toshiya was asking.

“Ah, yes…of course. Tonight is fine, very fine”, he enthused taking a quick look at his watch.

Toshiya checked his watch too. There was still plenty of time to have fun without sacrificing their night’s sleep. Tomorrow would be the first show of their tour ‘Ghoul 2013’. That couldn’t be compromised for any reason.

“In that case, why don’t we pay our bill and head back to our hotel”, Kaoru proposed scanning the crowd to see their waiter. Actually it was Toshiya who located him first and invited him to their table with the wave of his hand and a dazzling smile. The poor guy lost his marbles altogether so it took a while before they had paid the bill and were on their way back to the hotel.

      “You know, you shouldn’t smile at people like that. They get confused”, Kaoru commented, when they were standing at the waterfront admiring the full moon over the glittering sea.

“Sorry, I can’t help it… At least you should be used to it by now.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that… Actually I don’t want to get used to it. There have been times when I could have killed for seeing your smile once more”, Kaoru confessed.

“I’m sorry if I have hurt you”, Toshiya apologized and touched Kaoru’s arm gently.

“Don’t be sorry. Sometimes one has to go forwards and try new things to be able to appreciate what one left behind.”

“Thanks for being so understanding. I hope the new things I’ve learned will bring both of us some joy tonight”, Toshiya replied sounding very solemn.

“Okay, let’s go and find out what we can do with those plugs”, Kaoru grinned and slapped Toshiya at the back.

      The guys decided to use Kaoru’s room so Toshiya had to go and pick up his yukata, some toiletries and the plug box from his room.

“Why don’t we start with a bath first”, Toshiya proposed. He had noticed that this hotel had sizable bathtubs, which was rare these days. A warm bath would be relaxing and would give him a chance to admire Kaoru’s tattoos again.

“Bath it is then”, Kaoru agreed and started to undress. Toshiya followed with keen eyes while his companion removed his jacket and the white shirt he had, exposing his slender body and arms full of tattoos.

“You look absolutely gorgeous nowadays”, Toshiya complimented Kaoru and reached out his hand to stroke Kaoru’s long wavy hair.

“You’re making me blush”, the older man said. No-one had said to him that he looked gorgeous, not in a very long time.

“Are you planning to bathe with your clothes on?” Kaoru teased Toshiya who was just gazing at him deep in his thoughts.

“Sorry, I just remembered something”, Toshiya apologized and started to undress in a hurry.

      When Kaoru had put on his yukata, he headed to the bathroom to fill the bathtub with warm water. Toshiya followed right after him carrying the plug box with him.

“Can I sit behind you?” Kaoru asked. “It would be nice to wash your back.” After seeing Toshiya’s fit and muscular body last Friday he hadn’t been able to think about anything else. The images kept haunting him until he thought he would lose his mind. Laying his hands again on something so beautiful would bring him great pleasure.

“That’s okay. I hope the water is not too hot because I tend to get sleepy”, Toshiya grinned. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that because it brought back to him the happy memories when Kyo fucked him for the first time. Toshiya had been half asleep after a hot bath, when Kyo finally claimed his prize.

       Toshiya closed his eyes and enjoyed while Kaoru washed his back with a soft sponge. When he was done with the wash, he folded his arms around Toshiya’s body and rested his cheek on his back. Memories of the last and therefore very sad and emotional bath with Kyo flooded Toshiya’s mind and filled him with deep sadness.

       Kaoru became alarmed, when he noticed that Toshiya was crying. “What is it? Please tell me”, he whispered.

“It’s nothing. I just feel so shitty about myself. I keep hurting people, first you and then Kyo. What’s wrong with me?” Toshiya sniffled.

“Finding the right person to love is not easy. It can be a real struggle or then it can happen just like that, like a snap of your fingers”, Kaoru tried to comfort Toshiya. “I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in our concert but I didn’t have the guts to approach you. When you came and asked me to teach you things, it was like a dream-come-true. Of course I knew that someday I would have to let you go and test your wings but when you really left, it broke my heart. In spite of that I will always be there for you… I know Kyo well enough to understand why you are struggling away from him.”

“I’m so glad I had you as my teacher… You have the way of making me feel better about myself”, Toshiya murmured and leaned his back against Kaoru. “Would you like me to scrub your back too?”

“Yes, please”, Kaoru replied feeling happy and contended. He had thought that moments like this were forever gone but a miracle had happened and Toshiya was here with him again.

      Toshiya turned to face Kaoru and started to scrub his tattooed arms with the sponge. “Have you been exercising lately? “ Toshiya wondered feeling the muscles of Kaoru’s arm.

“Err, well yes, a little… I tend to have sore muscles in my back and shoulders so I thought that exercise would do me good. I’ve also tried to reduce smoking.”

“Wow, that’s great! You’re welcome to use my gym at any time. I can show you some efficient moves. Playing guitar is not very ergonomic but you can avoid some of the pitfalls by right playing technique and exercise”, Toshiya enthused. He was delighted that Kaoru finally took the challenges of aging seriously. His health was essential for the band.

        After taking a bath and a shower it was time to insert the plugs. Toshiya wouldn’t need anything with Kaoru but he chose to wear one anyway.

“Would you like to insert a plug for me?” he asked just to give Kaoru some practice in doing that.

“Sure, which one?” Kaoru asked glancing at the contents of the box. “Wow, that last one is huge! You probably need it with Kyo”, Kaoru joked indicating that he was very familiar with the sizable problem of their tiny vocalist.

“Eh, maybe that is not the right size for tonight. Try something in the middle”, Toshiya proposed.

      When also Kaoru had his plug, the guys headed back to the room to make the double bed for the night.

“Would you like to do something blindfolded? It’s very exciting”, Toshiya proposed with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Err… If you promise to be nice to me. I don’t like the pain”, Kaoru replied looking a bit doubtful. He still remembered his uncomfortable experiences with Kyo, although it wasn’t his intention to hurt Kaoru.

“Yes, I promise. Just let me know if I do something you don’t like.”

Toshiya took his leather belt and tied Kaoru’s hands together with it. They didn’t have rope available so Toshiya improvised and tied Kaoru’s ankles to the bed posts and his hands up with their bath towels. One of Kaoru’s scarfs served as a blindfold.

“Hmm, this is becoming interesting”, Kaoru mumbled when he was lying completely helpless on his bed. He had absolute trust in Toshiya but anyhow this setting was new and exciting to him.

       Toshiya started their lovemaking from Kaoru’s face and lips putting all his gentleness into his kisses. He enjoyed the feeling of pushing his fingers into Kaoru’s long dark curls. That was pure luxury after making love with almost bald Kyo. Kaoru started to make noises when Toshiya proceeded onto his chest and belly with his kisses and nibbles. Maybe it was the prospect of Toshiya reaching his manhood that made Kaoru wriggle and tug his ties. Toshiya wasn’t in a hurry to touch Kaoru’s dick. Instead he concentrated on kissing his hipbones and after that moved down to the insides of his thighs.

“Please, suck me!” Kaoru whined when he couldn’t take Toshiya’s torture anymore.

Toshiya kept completely quiet but changed the direction of his kisses up towards Kaoru’s balls. When he reached them Kaoru let out a long moan that lasted until Toshiya reached the head of his dick and sunk the thing deep into his mouth. Kaoru took a deep breath when Toshiya withdrew it out completely.

“Just open these god damn ties and let me fuck you!” Kaoru insisted sounding almost desperate. Toshiya did what Kaoru asked just to realize that he had unleashed a fierce lion. Kaoru pulled Toshiya’s plug out and rolled on top of him kissing and biting Toshiya’s neck. After squirting a fair amount of lube on him he pushed himself in, easily this time due to the plug. 

“Okay baby. Hold on tight!” he murmured.

        Toshiya folded his long legs around Kaoru’s body and pulled his face closer to reach his lips. Toshiya had never seen Kaoru like this, full of passion and masculinity. Kaoru’s long hair fell over Toshiya’s face as they fucked until they didn’t know anything about the surrounding world. Toshiya couldn’t believe that this was the same man he had considered safe and slightly boring just a while ago.

“I’m sorry if I was rude to you”, Kaoru whispered when they were resting in each other’s arms Toshiya still below and Kaoru on top.

“That wasn’t rude, that was wonderful”, Toshiya smiled wanting to kiss Kaoru again. He tugged Kaoru closer and pressed his lips on his. Kaoru’s stubble felt very rough on Toshiya’s skin making the sensation different from what it used to be in the past.

“I love your hair and beard and your tattoos”, Toshiya confessed stroking Kaoru’s rough cheek.

“I love everything in you. You’re the most beautiful human being I know”, Kaoru mumbled sounding sleepy.

“Please, don’t exaggerate!” Toshiya murmured although he was very pleased with Kaoru’s words.

“Okay, when you’re eighty I might reconsider my statement but not before that”, Kaoru consented.

       The thought of two of them together at their old age felt comforting and beautiful. When Kaoru turned on his side, Toshiya curled under his arm closing his eyes to get some sleep. This day had definitely exceeded all his expectations and brought new hope into his life. Tomorrow would again be time to show their best at the concert arena.


End file.
